


haven't we said it all

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Crisscolfer Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ficlet written for CC week, day 4, theme: Fall For You</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	haven't we said it all

They never told anyone the real story. It would've been funny, but it was something they'd decided to keep for themselves, all of it, not just the parts that they weren't able to share anyway. They came up with a short comment that appeased those who were curious and it worked, no one ever asked for more. With time, it became fact that they met, Chris admitted to being a fan of Darren's work before Glee and they went to dinner. There was genius in the simplicity of it, because it sounded genuine and true to both of them.

The truth of it all was a little different…

-=-=-=-

Chris knows it's the day to meet the last few people who auditioned for the new role and that he'll be asked for a chemistry test with each of them, since Kurt is the one who'll be having scenes with the new guy. It definitely isn't the day for his alarm to not wake him, for his car to break down or for his shirt to get soaked in coffee so it has to be changed before he gets anywhere close set. For exactly the reason that the day is all wrong for all those things, it's precisely what happens, with a side dish of wardrobe being backlogged so they take nearly twenty minutes to find his spare shirt.

Finally, he's kitted out in Kurt's outfit for the day, the white shirt being why his encounter with coffee has been such a disaster. One of the ADs luckily offers to drive him over to the auditorium set where everyone else is already warming up for _One of Us_. He gets nudges and glares from his cast mates and a scolding from Alfonso that Chris takes without protest, dropping his bag to the side and rushing up to the others.

"We'll do the full song, guys," Alfonso calls out as they found their marks, blessedly simple for the slow number, "but don't count on the transitions from verse to chorus, not all of it might make the cut."

They all nod and Chris closes his eyes to focus, the first few notes of the song ringing through the space almost immediately. It's routine now, to do a song performance, and while his mind flashes to the first stuttery and clumsy numbers from the first season, he isn't nervous anymore. Like the others, he mouths the words automatically along the recorded track, while his mind is somewhere else.

_I wonder what he's going to be like_ , he muses while the song goes on, others taking the lead, _Ryan seemed pretty excited_.

Chris isn't about to dwell on Ryan's excitement, since the man gets hyped up about storylines, then drops them when something more interesting comes along. He's been told that Kurt is getting a mentor, someone to show him that not everything is doom and gloom and that there is hope and someone like him. That he isn't alone.

The first time Chris was told the rundown and the "not alone" words were uttered his mind immediately went to the musical he saw just when _Glee_ was starting.  It took all his strength at the time to not giggle and not mention the reference, because there weren't that many people who would understand.

The second take of song performance wraps and Chris breathes a sigh of relief that Alfonso isn't insisting on another one. He nods to the others and rushes out and heads straight for the writers' room where he knows the readings will take place. It's quiet in the studio, the auditorium scene the only one on the schedule for the day, so he knows the rest of the cast will be home before he gets the chance. He's promised Lea and Dianna that they would hang out, run lines and read through the scripts they just got for the next two episodes, scripts he hasn't looked at yet. They're the ones that involve the new guy and Chris wanted to go into the readings without expectations.

"Hey Chris," Ryan's voice surprises him by coming from behind his back rather than the writers' room as Chris expected, "You're late."

"I know, I know," the words stumble out of his mouth and he knows he's flustered and most likely blushing, "Today is disaster day and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to throw the schedule off."

"Don't worry," Ryan reassures him, "We have most of the final few in the room, they're running through the scene you'll be reading with them."

"You've changed your mind about where it will go, haven't you?" a smile plays on Chris' lips.

"It depends on your reads," Ryan answers, obviously already somewhere else with his thoughts, "For now, stick with the quick summary, you're looking up to this guy, he's out, he's proud, he's everything Kurt wishes he could be, he's a lifeline. He's a private school kid who's cocooned in a no-bully zone and Kurt is jealous and mesmerized."

"Prep kid?" Chris questions, eyebrow arched.

"All-boys prep school," Ryan nods, eyes twinkling, "Uniforms should make life easier for wardrobe."

"Not for the guys," Chris groans, "You're not going to put _me_ in one of those, are you?"

"It's not the plan," Ryan's answer gives away that while it's not the plan for now, Chris has just inadvertently planted an idea into Ryan's mind, "Go get out of wardrobe, you've got time."

Chris nods and turns on the spot to head back to the wardrobe trailer to get out of the white shirt before he damages another one. He's barely around the corner and about to run down the steps when his bag catches on the railing, though and the next thing he knows, the floor's slipping from under his feet and he's mid-air, his eyes instinctively closing.

"Whoa there," a vaguely familiar voice calls out just as a pair of hands steadies him, "Gotcha."

It's only seconds of being out of balance, but Chris feels like his whole world has tilted on its axis. There's a warm body holding him up and helping him get back to an upright position. Chris is shaken just enough to stop thinking clearly when his eyes open again and he's met with a face he'd memorized from videos and photos. Before his brain can kick in again, he's leaning forward and under the pretence of still being off-kilter, brushes his lips against the ones below a pair of sparkling hazel eyes. It's the touch that does it, that snaps him back into reality and he's immediately pulling away, mortified.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I… my balance… I fell and… I'm so sorry," rushes out of his mouth.

He's expecting anger in return, the usual knee-jerk "what the fuck do you think you're doing" reaction and he cringes away in pre-emptive self defence.  But nothing like that happens, the only thing that changes is the grip of the hands on his waist.

"You know," the man in front of him smirks, "I really don't mind."

Chris' eyes open wide in shock.

"But maybe I should introduce myself first, before you continue falling for… or at me. I'm Darren."

"I know," slips from Chris' lips before he can stop himself, "You're a Starkid. You're _the_ Starkid."

"You know us?" it's Darren's turn to look surprised, "Wow, that's awesome."

Chris smiles, finally able to breathe again and he pulls away a little, holding out a hand for Darren to shake, "I'm Chris."

"I know, man," Darren laughs, "And fuck that, you've already kissed me, we're past the awkward handshake stage."

With that, Chris finds himself wrapped in a hug, Darren's shoulders shaking with laughter and his own breathing back to being unsteady.

-=-=-=-

It's their story and they were always glad no one asked why they ended up walking back to the writers' room together. Ryan never questioned it, but Chris knew the moment he followed Darren into the room that the storyline for Darren's character was already taking an unplanned shape in Ryan's mind. Darren didn't push to share their first meeting with others and Chris eventually admitted he liked having that little secret. Maybe one day, they would tell everyone, maybe one day Chris would admit that he fell fast and hard, literally, into Darren's all too open arms.

 


End file.
